User talk:Swordcross
TALK PAGE RULES: No swearing, being rude, or otherwise being a nuisance. Sign your name. -|--- council of six and other things So me and the awesome x have made a feaatured article nom panel called the council of six. We're still working on the criteria so i'll invite you and can you help out. I'll probably kick out Chrocky because he regularly edits and because you're a bureaucrat. Besides that I have a bot Themicrovableburrito so can you look at it for testing. I know I spelled microvable wrong. Tell me what you think. Thanks, kangaroopowahTalk 20:22, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thnaks for the compliment. Could you help out with the crietria though. Alos can I have admin cause I have 930+ edits. Finally, I'm going to run another test run of my bot and if it works can you change its status to bot. Thanks,kangaroopowahTalk 21:31, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making me admin. Look at forum:council of six late tommorowish. I'll have the criteria up.kangaroopowahTalk 03:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC)] Done. You're part if you want to.I'm gonna kick Chrocky out since he's barely there. I'll post it on the Main Page tommorowkangaroopowahTalk 21:43, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki teams Um hi, I saw the page about wiki teams and all of the janus and madrigal team slots have been taken, which means i cannot join unless i want to pretend to be a tomas or an ekat, so i was wondering if it was possible to make another team? Thanks OrangeMan25 19:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) main page so on the main page i think we should delete the administrators part or the semi active part altogether. What do you think?kangaroopowahTalk 15:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) So what do you think. I also postponed the wiki teams to 6/23 since i saw that no codes were up. Finally, should I use special:contact to ask bureaucrat status to be taken from AW28 and mermaidgirl45 as well as to get wiki team badges?kangaroopowahTalk 21:51, June 20, 2011 (UTC) SO whatt did you thinkkangaroopowahTalk 00:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) editor Can I activate the new visual editor? Its in Wiki LabskangaroopowahTalk 21:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) kane chronicles wiki So I desinged a newish front page for the Kane Chronicles. I know it looks messed up but if you copy our homepage's source on to a sandbox it will look the same. So you can find it at user:kangaroopower/sandbox on that wiki. Thanks,kangaroopowahTalk 22:38, June 24, 2011 (UTC) council of six Putting it on the main page.kangaroopowahTalk 23:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) can I make a page for this wiki? people keep deleting stuff right after my page is complete. Spotlight and Main Page We now have a spotlight that will go active in a couple of weeks. Unfortunately I had to change the main page's protection level to semi. Did you do the thing for the kane chronicles wiki. kangaroopowahTalk 19:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Any page, maybe a new mission, I finished all of them. uhh, the code didn't translate so it was just a bunch of letters. And, there should be a page about all the ekat inventions. Thnka for adding to my page, Swordcross. Bmltera =D-Talk 02:19, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Bots So I have a bot named User:Themicrowavableburrito but I need community approval for it. Please see Forum:Cahill Web or go straight to Forum:Bots for the Details. Thanks'Kangaroopowah' Talk 02:36, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey I going to be gone next week and I'm not sure if I can get to a computer so can you please do next weeks code for wiki teams.Happyaqua! =) 20:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) hi havee you read the grey griffins series? also im gonna do some cleaning up of pages and some redirecting'Kangaroopowah' Talk 19:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Just came to say that John Wilkes Booth is a Vesper, not a Janus. Stuff456 22:29, January 31, 2012 (UTC)stuff456 Something... I just went on to this new wiki called Transformers Movies Wiki and it seems that they are looking for a new admin, maybe you should try it???Bioniclogist 02:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I heard. Is there any way to delete it? --Bmltera-Talk 01:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi Swordcross, I need help in Template:Nilem12/Bubble Thanks, Nilem12 cya Cya. While your still here compare the old and new version of Template:39 Clues I live in mountain time. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 23:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Help Hi Swordcross, You have to be in a order like 2341 and you have to find the lockpick that matches the hole. Hope this helps, Nilem12Talk 23:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) It sould not go in all the way. When you hear a click sound it is in.--Nilem12Talk 01:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) RE Why?Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 02:27, September 2, 2011 (UTC) OhNilem12 Inbox Announcements 02:32, September 2, 2011 (UTC) bureaucrat Hi Swordcross, Can I be a bureaucrat. I have all the requirement to join plus I am a really good editor! Thanks, Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 20:21, September 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Middle Name Hi Swordcross, Legally, a person has one or several given names (forenames) and one surname. Using the mother's maiden name as a given name is generally not admissible unless it happens to be a name that is accepted as a first name; using a parent's first name as the child's middle name is allowed, but uncommon. In the case of multiple given names, the individual (or parents) will choose which name to use on a daily basis, as all of these names are legally equivalent. Hyphenated names, however, count as one item. Someone called Hans-Jürgen, for instance, cannot choose to drop either part of his given name. Initials are not commonly used to abbreviate extra given names. One prominent exception is German TV personality Johannes B. Kerner with the 'B' standing for Baptist.--Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 01:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC) We should keep the full name beacuse the reader should know this.--Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 02:31, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Why do you want to change it?--Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 00:16, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I agree with swordcross on this one. On google people are going to search amy cahill, not amy hope cahill. we'll make it clear that its amy hope but lets have the name be Amy Cahill. Poll Hi Swordcross, Sure... I added Zhen Zhen, Mabak 717, Bmltera.Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 22:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) 9/11 Hi Swordcross, I want to keep the page forever. Maybe is has some thing to do with the Cahills.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 01:42, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I want to keep it... Even it has nothing to do with the cahills.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 01:46, September 13, 2011 (UTC) FINE. I will keep it for a week or two then I will delete it my self.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 01:51, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I understand.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 01:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC) He was in the north tower.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 02:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but I don't know what a sniping tool is Fiske Cahill 12:55, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Ekats ruleDiana89 14:55, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Diana89 of course you do. just thought i'd acknowledge thatDiana89 20:50, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Diana89 yup!Diana89 20:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Diana89 No, I do not. Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive 00:18, September 16, 2011 (UTC) What? What is a windows? Do you mean just 'Winows'?Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive 00:37, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I do. Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive 00:40, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Found it. I suppose I should snip card 302? Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive 00:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Can't do it right now. My computer won't let me see my card page. I'll do it later today. Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive 00:50, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat fix First go to the url 39clues.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia and tell me what happens. -- Go there again. I'm on. try chatting w/ me -- yes, I was the one who wrote it. and I know it was removed. why, did it suck? ~Ilovecats99 Yeah, Congratulations!!!!!!!Piper13 20:53, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Finding Me. But anyways I dont like this wiki because when ever i add something someone named Nilem deletes it so I dont contribute to this wiki anymore.Piper13 20:55, September 19, 2011 (UTC) eh. i dont really care. i come one here once and a while but not a whole lot.Piper13 21:03, September 19, 2011 (UTC) whats being a nuisance? RE:RP Wiki Sure! Thanks! Foreign Writing in Jonah Wizard Just letting you someone wrote in a foreign language (Hungarian I believe) in Jonah Wizard. Yeah, why? All you can get is a stamp and medals. Happyaqua! =) Wiki Teams About the teams, many people are inactive making the space for another person unusable. There should be a rule that you must mantain 10 edits a month in order to stay otherwise you will be kicked out. This really helped in the Pokemon Wiki teams. I hope you use my sugestion. – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 07:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC) You are awesome You're #1 on this wiki, and administrator on 3, founder of 3 or 4, and you contributed just so much stuff... wow. (Although I wish you still got a badge instead of Clue Stars for winning Wiki Teams. Or, actually, why not both? By the way, please tell me whenever slots are open. Wow... the in-brackets message is longer than the message itself.) Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Well, now your're #2 (congrats, HappyAqua!) but you're still awesome! About the random dialogue section: I'm a proud nerd too! I'm not a computer nerd, but I'm a grammar nerd, media fan nerd (you know, the type that people make fun of because they like some TV or books or whatever) and probably other types. Oh, yeah. And I'm a Wikia nerd. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Stuff456 22:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC)Hi -Stuff456 22:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC)stuff456